Jane's 26 Moments
by DarkAngel443
Summary: 26 oneshot moments from Jane's past. She is more than just a member of the Volturi guard.
1. Chapter 1: Androgynous

Me: Each chapter name is going to correspond to a letter of the alphabet, so the next chapter will start with 'B'. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Androgynous.  
Jane sighed as she sat on the rooftop, overlooking the beautiful city of Volterra. It was nighttime and very few humans were about. Jane froze as she heard footsteps behind her but relaxed once she realised  
it was only Marcus.

She didn't speak, hoping that he would leave her alone; she wasn't in the mood for any company. Her wishes weren't granted however and Marcus sat down beside her. "Something is bothering you." He stated simply.

Jane still didn't speak. "I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong." Marcus said, catching Jane's arm as she made to leave. Jane almost rolled her eyes. Marcus didn't show much interest in anything but when he did; he was like a dog with a bone. He never gave up.

So sighing internally, Jane spoke. "I know it's stupid to feel this way, but sometimes I can't help wishing that I hadn't been changed until I was older. Of course if I hadn't been changed when I was, I would be dead long ago but it's just..." She stopped. "It's stupid. I should go."

Marcus shook his head. "No, tell me."

"I hate being like." She gestured down at her androgynous body. "I'm too old for childish things, yet too young to act like an adult. I'm nearly four hundred years old and people still treat me like a child!"  
Jane was standing now, pacing angrily and her eyes were glinting dangerously. "I'll probably never find a mate because the few who don't actually treat me like a child are terrified of my power." She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry Master." Jane whispered. "I  
don't mean to sound ungrateful. I shouldn't..."

"I do not think you are a child Jane." Marcus interrupted softly. "You have an amazing power and you use it for the good of our kind. You will find someone to appreciate you some day. You have to have patience. Our kind have plenty of that." He was smiling now. "I do not think I shall ever take a mate again but I cannot be sure. Someday I might meet another. It is just a matter of time so we will have to wait and see."

Jane was silent for a second before she spoke again. "I suppose you're right. Thank you Master." She smiled and Marcus left her alone again. The smile disappeared from her face as quickly as it had appeared.

She didn't really believe what Marcus had said. No one would ever want her as a mate.


	2. Chapter 2: Blond

Me: Okey-Dokey. Here's the second chapter. I've got a lot of these chapters planned out and they just need to be written, which isn't too bads seeing as thinking of an idea takes a good while for me. Thanks to xXdaphneXx for the review. Enjoy!

Blond  
Jane snarled furiously as she paced across her bedroom. Alec sat on her bed, watching her silently. Anyone else would have been in danger of having Jane's power used on them but even she wouldn't go as far, as to intentionally attack her own brother.

At least Alec didn't think she would.

"How dare that idiotic... blond." Jane spat the word out as if it was poisonous. "Tell me what to do."

Alec resisted the urge to sigh. "Sister. What happened?" He asked. Maybe asking this would be a bad move but he had to take the chance. Jane stopped her pacing.

"Gianna." Jane snapped. "That nuisance told me that I should dye my hair. She said it would me look more 'sophisticated'. Who is she to talk about sophisticated? I have lived far longer than she has. Even Heidi agrees that the idea, of Gianna advising me is completely absurd!" Jane resumed her pacing. "Ignorant human." She muttered. "I hope Aro sees how useless she is and disposes of her."

"Jane." Alec said quietly. "I am sure Gianna didn't think before she spoke. You know how she can be. She meant no harm."

Jane snorted. "She didn't tell you to go dye your hair did she?"

"Why are you so upset about this anyway?" Alec asked, trying to understand why his sister was so upset.

"She is treating me as if I am younger than her." Jane said softly, stopping her pacing and sitting down on the bed beside Alec.

Alec smiled. "Sister. You have lived for much longer than she has. Do not listen to her when she tries to tell you what is 'sophisticated' and what is not."

Jane smiled too. "Yes. That's true. After all, what does a dumb blond know anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3: Child

Me: Wow… Three updates in one day… I'm on a roll! :-D The next chapter is about half-way finished and will hopefully be posted sometime tomorrow. And I really don't know why a toddler is wandering around a city on their own. Use your imaginations. Enjoy!

Child  
Jane stared down at the toddler before her and the toddler stared back. It was a little girl who couldn't have been more than two years old. Her wide brown eyes met Jane's black ones without fear. The toddler was too young to really understand fear.

Jane had been on an errand for Aro when she had come across the child. Luckily she had been walking at human speed so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

A dimple appeared in the toddler's cheek as she smiled and in that instant, Jane remembered what she had been like as a child. She had been unremarkable. Just an average child. That was, until her seventh birthday.

She and Alec were on their way home from the market, when a group of boys had started throwing stones at Jane and calling her names. Most girls would have burst into to tears but Jane was different. She got angry.

The next thing anybody saw, was the leader of the gang rolling around on the ground in complete agony. Jane and Alec had been avoided since then.

Jane blinked herself put of her flashback and focused on the child before her. The toddler was still standing there, watching Jane carefully. That was unusual. Most toddlers had the attention span of a goldfish. "Pwetty." The toddler lisped, pointing a tiny finger at Jane.

Jane was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to do. The smartest thing would be to kill the toddler, yet Jane didn't want to. There was an innocence to the toddler that Jane didn't have while she was growing up. She didn't want to ruin that.

The toddler must have gotten bored because she waved a hand at Jane and stumbled away. Jane should have killed her but she didn't.

It was only a child after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Diary

Me: Sorry I didn't update sooner but I found this chapter very hard to finish. Thanks to mspyrrha for the review. Enjoy!

Diary  
Jane placed the pen down on the oak desk silently. She looked down at the book before her one last time before closing it. The black leather cover with 'Diary' engraved on the front of it had been her main  
emotional outlet for the past few years.

Over the years, Jane had realised that life could get very boring, when you had nothing to do. So she had started writing. She had gone through countless notebooks, writing whatever came into her head, in  
whateer language she felt like writing in. Sometimes she published her pieces under various different names.

Very few people knew about her hobby. The ones that did know, had promised not to tell on the pain of being tortured. It wouldn't be good for her reputation if others knew that she wrote poetry and similar stuff in her spare time.

It wasn't until a few decades ago, that Jane had started keeping diaries. She liked it. She didn't have to put any effort into it, she could just let the words flow as she wished. She didn't have to stick to a subject either.

Alec saw no point in keeping diaries. He said it was 'a waste of time'. It was rare that he and Jane did not agree on something but this was one of the few times. Jane stroked the cover of the diary and stood up. She lifted the matters of her never used bed and slipped the diary underneath. True, it wasn't a very good hiding place but nobody had discovered it yet. She hoped it would stay that way. Her diary was her special secret.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil

**Me: I enjoyed writing this chapter, hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it. :) I most likely won't be able to update again until sometime on sunday, but reviews might make me find a way to update quicker. -hint, hit- Enjoy!**

Evil

"And now we light the match. This flame shall end these two witches  
and the threat they impose upon our village." Jane surpressed a sob,  
when the mayor lit the match and prepared to drop it onto the pile of  
kindling beneath her. "Enjoy your eternity in hell, devil child." The  
mayor hissed.

Jane blinked away a tear as the match was dropped and she met Alec's  
eye. His pile of kindling had been lit too and the flames were  
starting to lick at their feet. Alec had his head held high. He  
wouldn't give the villagers the satisfaction of seeing him beg for  
mercy. Jane wasn't so sure. She would beg right now if she would be  
allowed to live. Her mother had forced her to attend a burning before.  
The accused witch had died in complete agony, screamig for mercy the  
whole time. Alec had always been the better one at keeping his  
emotions under control.

The flames were around their knees know and tears flowed down Janes  
face. "These evil witches will suffer an eternity in hell for their  
sins." The mayor shouted and the villagers roared their approval. Jane  
whimpered in pain. She didn't want to die. She was only 13. She was  
sorry she had acted so badly. The villagers were the cruel ones,  
condemning two children to die such a death. She made promises inside  
her head.

If she was saved she would help her mother each and every day without  
complaint.

If she was saved she would be nicer to Alec.

If she was saved she would never cause trouble again.

If she was saved she would take every bit of abuse those boys hurled  
at her.

Janes vision was rapidly fading as she choked on the smoke and  
thoughts buzzed in her head like bees. She was going to die. The mayor  
said she was evil. Her head slumped and she gratefully fell into  
darkness as the screams of the villagers started.

Jane didn't want to be evil.

She wasn't evil.

Was she?


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

Me: Yes! I updated! The reason why I can't update tomorrow even though I have the chapters written is I will be away all day tomarrow at a music competition and I will be leaving really early and won't back until late that night. I know nobody probably cares but still... Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy this next chapter and please review!

Fear  
Jane stood, admiring the painting that hung before her. It was  
centuries old. Even older than she was. It had been a gift to Aro from  
a human painter.

A crowd of humans cowered beneath two figures. Demius and Phobos, the  
Greek Gods of Terror and Fear. Jane like that painting, yet at the  
same time she loathed it.

She could see herself in that painting. In both the humans and the  
demi-gods. She was greatly feared for her immense and eagerness in  
using it, yet Jane was also afraid.

She was afraid of the unknown. The thought of dying one day,  
absolutely terrified her. She didn't want to die now, any more than  
she had centuries ago, when she was tied to the stake. The fact that  
vampires only vulnerability was to fire, certainly didn't help. It  
would be her worst nightmare to suffer through the burning again.

That was Aro's theory as to why she had the power she did. He reasoned  
that as she had not only went through the burn of venom during the  
change, she had also experienced the burn of flames. She had felt so  
much burning that she was able to make others experience it too.

There was a flaw in that logic though. Alec. He had went through the  
same ordeal as Jane, yet his power was the complete opposite. Jane  
would put that down to their personalities. She was quick to lose her  
temper, you could tell when she was about to attack, whereas Alec  
showed no warning signs. Her power attacked at once, his power crept up.

Jane was also afraid of losing Alec. Not that she would ever admit it,  
sometimes, he was the only one keeping her sane. He had stuck by her  
side through everything, even when Jane had lost her temper and hit  
him, he waited patiently for her to calm down, never hitting her back.  
Alec was the one she would run to when something was wrong. The  
thought of not having Alec in her life terrified.

Jane didn't like being afraid.


	7. Chapter 7: Game

Me: Hello, loyal readers. ;D. I am not dead, and I am ery sorry about the long wait between chapters. I don't really have an excuse for the wait so just enjoy this very short chapter and review afterwards please!

Game  
Jane smiled in delight as the night breeze lifted her hair, blowing  
wisps of it about. The moon gave more than enough light for her to see  
by. She held on to a tree branch with a single pale white hand. Below her, an  
unsuspecting human made their way home from work. She leapt to the  
next tree and as she did so, leaves rustled behind her. The human  
heard it and their head darted up to where Jane was, but their  
eyesight wasn't strong enough to spot her.

Jane felt her smile widen. This would be fun. Jane took hold of another branch and shook it gently, more leaves rustling  
causing the humans heart to speed up.

If Jane could read the humans mind, she would have been amused to find  
that the human thought she was a bat. The human was terrified of bats.  
Little did they know, that what was overhead, was far worse than a  
harmless bat.

Jane moved to another branch and this time leaves fell to the ground.  
The human seemed to have realised that there was something dangerous  
there, because the started running. Jane loved it when they ran. It  
was pathetic, the resistance they put up. It was like trying to fend off a lion with a needle.

She dropped to the ground, purposely snapping a branch. She caught up  
with the human effortlessly. Before they even had time to scream, they  
were dead and Jane was moving in for the feed, a twisted smirk on her  
face.

It was all a game to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Haven

Haven  
Jane tossed another pebble into the pond in front of her. It landed  
the water with a splash and created ripples, which spread over to  
cover the surface of the pond.

The sun was creating brilliant, dazzling sparkles on her bare arms,  
yet she didn't have to worry about some nosy human seeing her. This  
small garden was private, anyone who wasn't the Volturi was banned  
from even this section of the castle so she was rarely interrupted.

This was her escape place. She would often take a notebook here and be  
inspired by the sound of trickling water. She had no notebook with her  
today though, she merely wanted to think. Her eyes drifted from the  
fountain and to the magnificent view of the countryside. It was  
stunning. No matter how many times she saw it, she still got a warm  
feeling inside.

She felt as if there were two people inside her. One was the sadistic,  
elite member of the Volturi, Jane. The other was just plain old Jane.  
A child who didn't fully understand the way the world worked.

The first Jane was lethal, Aro's prize member of the guard. Aro and her brother Alec were the only two who knew about the second Jane. Aro, for the obvious reason, had found out about her insecurities years ago. Alec only knew because he was in a similar state. The only difference was, he was better at keeping the second Alec under control. Just as the way Jane had perfected control of the blood lust before her brother had, he had mastered control of his sentimental side before Jane had.

He masked his second Alec with a layer of apathy. His expression was always one of indifference, even when he was massacring covens as a member of the guard. Jane rarely saw the other side of Alec, his control was that flawless.

Most of the time, the first Jane was in control, but sometimes, in  
places like these, the second Jane came to the surface. If anybody  
ever saw the second Jane, they would only see her for a fleeting  
second but here, in this haven, the second Jane nearly always was in  
control.

Me: I don't really like this way one ended, but after half an hour of  
trying write an alternative, with no success, I just gave up


End file.
